dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukisaki Kuroki
| affiliation=Nargol | species= Otherworlder Divine race | gender= Male | height= | weight= | status=Alive | title=Dark Knight | Son=Kouki }} |Yukisaki Kuroki}} or simply known as is the main protagonist. Biography He was summoned by the Demon King to defeat the Hero. He is the , the second highest ranking in Nargol. His exploit of defeating the Hero of Light in the Land of Nargol is well known, his reputation as the Dark Knight is extremely bad and he is feared by both allies and enemies. Even the Demonic race and the Nargol species who Kuroki is allied with, are afraid of his prowess. Amongst the humans, rumours has spread of him leading an army of fiends against humanity. This is further believed with the "Black Storm" incident in Ariadia Republic, where the Dark knight has brought a black storm and led an army of devils to invade. He brought despair to the citizens of Ariadia as he easily defeated the Hero of Light. With the arrival of Alrena, the Dark Knight flees from the natural light of the goddess. Thus the city of people is saved and murals were crafted to remember the incident. For the Elios' Deities side, the goddesses concerned for the safety of the Hero, curses him and determined him to be a gross and an ugly man. The Elios side were shocked to learn that the Dark Knight has defeated Alphos, the strongest entity in Elios. It was suppose to be a secret that the Dark Knight had an active role in preventing Felion's revival, but the rumour has spread throughout Elios. The male gods disregarded as it wasn't interesting that the Demon King's subordinate was active in the conflict between Elios and Apophis. The Apophis' Deities is wary of the Dark Knight, as they acknowledged his strength for defeating their adversaries and their allies. They are troubled with the fact that Modus who is known as the strongest god, has a powerful subordinate. They assumed him to be an ugly pig-like individual because he is Modus' comrade. In the "Black Storm" incident, he is referred as the by the Demonic race and the Order of the Dark Knights, when they cheered for him overwhelming the Hero of Light. Helkart and others had watch the magical imagery of Kuroki dominated Reiji, and they respectfully call him the Black Storm. This name is renown even in the Land of Gypshir. When he was travelling in incognito, he goes by the name , the Freedom Warrior or the minstrel. Due to a misunderstanding by the Hero of Light's Party, he was identified as a in Holy Lenaria Republic. He disguised himself as the in Ariadia Republic. He is nicknamed as the by Shirone and Kaya. In Gypshir, he disguised himself as a |メジェド|Mejedo}}. Ishtia mistakenly believes he was a magical life-form created by Totona. History Kuroki was born and raised in Japan. Kuroki had a falling-out with Akamine Shirone, regarding about Midou Reiji. Appearance His helmet that covers his entire head, so the face couldn't be seen. It also use magic to change his voice. Many assumes that underneath the Dark Knight's helmet is an ugly man because he is associated with Modus and the Nargol's Deities. Personality The type of image is a dragon, usually gentle and quiet, but it is scary when he is angered. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :They have a complicated relationship. They first appear as enemies and Kuroki was charmed by Rena's beauty. He unknowingly became Rena's lover and fathered a son with her. :After he recovered his memories about the night with Rena in Roch Kingdom, Kuroki is very sensitive about the matter. ;Guno :Subordinate and lover. Kuroki feels guilty about what he did to Guno. He is conflicted with Guno's loyalty and dedication. ;Kouki :His son. Kouki is the son of Kuroki and Rena. Kuroki was drawn to Kouki because he sensed a faint Black Flames dwelling in Kouki. When Kouki asked Kuroki to teach him swordsmanship, Kuroki accepts because he thought Kouki was a sincere child with a good personality. :Once he found out that Kouki is his son, he was so shocked in disbelief. Rena forbidden Kuroki to reveal his identity or take Kouki away to Nargol, as it would be impossible for Rena to see Kouki. ;Kuna :Kuroki isn't aware of Kuna's ruthless personality. ;Modus :Modus is the summoner of Kuroki and he allies with him against the Hero of Light's Party. Kuroki sympathies Modus' situation. They became good friends. ;Mona :Kuroki is aware about Mona's distrust. ;Nut :Nut is his trusted ally. When Nut was captured by the Hero of Light's party, Kuroki was willingly go to rescue him despite the danger. ;Ranfeld :Although Ranfeld was hostile to Kuroki, but Kuroki personally likes Ranfeld. ;Reiji :Kuroki was initially envious of Reiji, as he was popular with the ladies and adventuring with beautiful women. Kuroki doesn't consider himself as his rival because he thinks he's no good. ;Regena :His Apostle. ;Shirone : Childhood friend. Kuroki knew Shirone since they were young because their parents were acquainted. She is one of the main reasons why Kuroki has low self esteem. They were once close friends until their quarrel about Reiji. ;Tibel ;Totona :They first became acquaintance through books, with Rugas' introduction. :Their relationship further improves in Gypshir, as Totona had boldly seduced Kuroki. ;Zarxis :Enemies. Kuroki views Zarxis as an extremely dangerous individual. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero Kuroki awoke, only to find himself surrounded by monsters. Some of his memories are missing, he forgot what he was doing prior the summoning. Modus greets him and welcomes him. Modus begs Kuroki to save him. Kuroki fights Reiji. Kuroki leaves Nargol. Borat greets Kuroki as he returns to the Black Fang's hideout. Kuroki invaded the Alrena Temple to confront Rena. Kuroki fought against the Atar and the Order of the Holy Knights. The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord Kuroki introduces Glorious to Ranfeld. Kuroki faces Zarxis. Kuroki meets the Holy Dragon Lord of Silver. Kuroki was severely hurt by the Hero of Light's Party. The Silver Witch Kuroki and Kuna meet up with Heibos. After Kuroki finished the dance with Kyouka. Ogres attacked Velos Kingdom's ball party. Kuroki fended off the Ogres. Kuroki interrogates Duigan. Kuroki saves Regena. The Evil God's Labyrinth Kuroki seeks advice from Heibos about the Minon Plain. Kuroki in his dark knight form guides Shirone to the destroy the barrier. The Black Storm Kuroki admonishes Ranfeld for fighting Reiji, despite his earlier warnings. Kuroki easily overwhelms Reiji in the fight. Modus express his gratitude to Kuroki for saving Ranfeld. The Demon Realm's Princess Ishtia jokes about approaching Kuroki. Kuroki encourages Polen to not give up the sword so easily. Kuroki, Pipipolenna and Putina arrives at the Selkie Village. He tries to subjugate the Kraken alone. Kuroki tries to awaken the power of the dragons before frozen by the crystal prison. The Hero's party, the Evil Gods, Girtalu, Haruses, Ishtia and Totona are surprised with Kuroki's victory against Alphos. The Beast God's Desert Totona and Kuroki arrives at Ptah Kingdom, Kepler receives and greets them. Totona and Kuroki went to capture a Chimera. Kuroki saves Chiyuki from a Gigate. Totona seduces Kuroki. Kuroki violently beaten Girtalu. Kuroki stole Eclipse from Zarxis. Reiji challenged Kuroki again. Abilities One of the strongest characters in the story. He wields a demonic sword called the | |}}. This demonic sword is a two-handed great sword with a black sword blade and a red pattern. The red pattern squirms, it was like it was alive. It was nearly three meters when Modus handed the sword to Kuroki. However it changed size for Kuroki, and eventually it was a little longer than a meter. The sword was crafted by Nargol, who has the ability to craft weapons of destruction. Kuroki says it is different from a . Kuroki previously held a , but felt it was similar. He wears the , only those with sufficient magical powers can wear this armour. Magic * *Spartoi * / * . Kuroki can deploy a Dark power barrier. * の魔法| no mahō}} * |Kuroki ibara}} * , Reiji's "Light Cannon of Divine Might" can bypass his defence and annihilate him. ** | }} * | }} * | }} * | |}} * ** is a technique where Kuroki pours black flames into his sword, further increasing magical powers to his back. Kuroki rotates his body vigorously and swings the sword down. The sword body with a black flame grows and slashes the target. * ** ** is a magic that manipulates the mind in the same way as the charm magic. Those who receive this Terror Magic will experience unbearable fear to the opponent. * ** | }} is a magic that makes a hole in space and sucks objects in. It is effective against Reiji's "Light Cannon of Divine Might". ** | }}. Elemental Spirit Kuroki has poor compatibility with Elemental Spirit magic. *Shade *Eclipse. Dragon Force Kuroki is a and it allows Kuroki to use dragon's abilities. *Fire Dragon. Kuroki has been endowed with the Fire Dragon abilities when he saved a Fire Dragon's soul. **Fire resistance. ** | |}} is an ability to unleash a fire rope. *Thunder Dragon **Electric resistance. *Water Dragon **Kuroki is able to breathe underwater and act accordingly in water. *Ice Dragon **Cold resistance. *Earth Hard Dragon **The power of this dragon's gem scales was tremendous, and Kuroki has shattered Girtalu's scorpion exoskeleton. * *Self-regenerating He can transform into a huge black dragon. It is the power of the dozen dragons sleeping inside Kuroki that has been released. Kuroki doesn't want to use it because he can't control it. When the black dragon spreads its wings, black flame gushes out of the body and dyes the blue sky black. Every time Kuroki roared, fear will be sprung to those who hear it. Development Takeru Nezaki started with the idea of writing a story in which the leading role main protagonist was the rival character. His concept was to write a story on the theme of the Dark Knight, but he was troubled with the relationship with the Hero and the protagonist. He thought to make the childhood friend of the Hero or a brother, but he favours the Dark Knight was the Hero's father. He gave up on the idea once he wrote Kuroki's age. The author wanted to write an episode where the beautiful and innocent goddess is kidnapped by the evil Dark knight, and the righteous Hero of Light goes to the rescue. Also the identity of the Dark Knight is the Hero's father, but the author didn't know how to write the story.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Delightful to Meet Again And with a new Hero is born, finally the Dark Knight's true identity as the Hero's father is promised.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Goddesses of Elios In the author's mind, the famous characters fighting with the power of dragons would be Dai of and Prince Lars of Bastard. Since the author can not use Draconic Aura and internal power of the dragon, he thought that he should try out dragon spirit.Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 20/05/2018: "Dark Knight Story" update His point of view title is the , , and | |}}. References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Dark Knight Category:Otherworlder